war_of_light_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Tidebreakers
I truly hope that I never have to go up against them, even in training. They handle their frigates like corvettes and cruisers like frigates. And don' even get me started on their pilots. And yet, that isn't even the most terrifying thing. It is how they seem to know exactly what another ship is doing minutes before they do it an have something ready to take advantage of it. That is the most terrifying thing of the Tidebreakers - Admiral Darlius speaking to a rememberancer after taking part in a naval action with a Tidebreakers fleet History and Origins Pre-Crusade When the first proto-legion of the Fourth was created, from their inception, the Emperor and his trusted commanders used them very differently to their fellow legions. While the First were known for their ability to follow orders precisely, the Second for their brutal assaults and the Third for their secretive style of warfare, the Fourth were usually kept back from the front. Their task was used to support non-astartes forces who were falling behind on their timetable of objectives. As part of this role, members of the legion were granted the Sanghauta, a symbol usually found on Imperial Army provosts. It’s meaning was clear, in that the wearer had the power of life and death over those they commanded. To make sure that this power was not abused, only a few were initially permitted to wear the Sanghauta, but as the legion grew, so did those able to wear it. Upon the battlefield, they were easy to spot, having their helms and gauntlets painted black. During the Crusade s the legion gained experience and got their own styles of warfare and understanding of those under their command, two main methods and tactics were developed. The first, which was the most favored by their Legion Master, was that the mortals were beneath the Astartes and weak. They used the mortal troops as chaff and distraction forces to pull the enemy to where they wanted. They soon felt that the fleets let by mortal commanders couldn’t be fully trusted to win campaigns by themselves. The second school, which started off with but a single user, was that mortals were not worse, but could not be expected to complete wars in the same vein and intensity as Astartes. They should be used to complement the Astartes. Discipline-Sergeant Tanna first used this in a boarding action, which resulted in him being given the rank of Captain, to allow him to experiment his style. Over time, Tanna - and his style - got more followers, and as he slowly got promotions for it, it proved that it could work, although Legion Master Galen refused to give it credit. While this meant that the majority of the legion still followed the tactics that caused high mortal casualty rates, enough followed Tanna for what happened next. The Khrave Incident In 841, the crusade fleet, under Legion Master Galen, entered was was believed to be a dead system. It was clear during the Age of Strife something terrible had been unleashed here. Yet on one world there were signs of life, underneath the clouds of the fallout. A dozen orbital stations haloed the planet, in surprisingly good repair. Galen hope to take them intact to be utilised by following secondary fleets. Scouting units reported humans in all of the stations, seemingly held there like cattle. Even when Galen ordered them released, the populations stayed put, either so fearful or so broken, that little could move them. It was shortly after this that the fleet discovered what had done this to the population. Xenos soon appeared from the centers of the stations, killing unsuspecting Astartes, even as they opened fire. Through lens feeds and databases, they soon had a name. The Khrave, foul creatures who preyed on humanity and enslaved them to their will. Suddenly those passive human cattle we launching themselves at the legionaries near them. Launching waves of Imperial Army regiments with his fleet, Galen tried to read where their command was, and upon finding what he believed it to be, launched an all-out attack with his legion forces, leaving the mortals to hold or die. Some 5,000 legionnaires of the Fourth launched in that strike, right into the heart of the Khrave city on the surface. The aim was to decapitate their leadership and then allow them to mop up the remaining forces. What Galen didn’t account for was just how long the Khrave had been feeding off the humans of this system. Near a quarter of the force were lost within the opening moments of landing, and they only continued to mount. Galen used every weapon at his disposal but the strength the Khrave had was enough that is took a squad to bring down one. Galen had little choice but to order a retreat. Soon afterwards, he realised his mistake. It was as the Imperial Army remnants made it back, Galen could only listen to the vox in horror as they opened fire on the naval crews fleet wide. While Galen had left them, the Khrave had used that time to enslave them and turn them against their brothers. Galen lost two thirds of his fleet, only able to save those vessels that he ordered his shattered marines to board. Sending out the orders to all of his Legion, and any fleet elements in their command, as well as sending a message to command, Galen was forced into a rolling retreat. Each battle Galen threw forces into the grinder, and each time he gave more strength to the Khrave. Even when he tried to use the tactic for so long he looked down on. Eventually, pulling together as many of his veteran companies together, he planted his flag and held. He lasted 5 days before he was killed, the last of some 2,000 veterans he had on the planet. Succession and Slowing the Tide With Galen's death, a successor had to be chosen. Both Tanna and his long term rival Nestor were left at the highest and longest ranking officers. After several hours, Tanna had the most support of the remaining officers and was named Legion Master. He wasted little time in declaring a legion-wide change of philosophy.. No longer would the Imperial Army regiments be used as chaff and left to be killed as the legion pulled out. From now on they would be protected and the legion would be the first into the fight and the last to leave. Each squad would be attached to a platoon to support them directly. Unsurprisingly many were quick to voice their disdain of these orders, however the legion followed his command. He also sent a call of aid, letting Command know how the front was going and called for reinforcements. City after city, planet after planet, system after system, Tanna pulled back his forces, doing what he could to both slow and weaken the Khrave. This proved to be an inspired tactic by pulling back with the Imperial army, and evacuating the populations, the Khrave were starved of reinforcements of their own, and slowly their strength started to wane. However, Tanna didn't have the forces to capitalise on this and continued to pull back. Until one day, what he and every single legionary of the Fourth had been waiting for, happened. The Coming of the Father To be added The Organisation and Structure of the Legion Legion Structure The most basic unit for the Tidebreakers is the squad, known in the legion as a Rapua. THere is no set size for a squad, with the number changing of the role, but for the most part it will range from 10-20. Above this, are a grouping of squads, known as a Taetae. This will be made up up 2-4 squads. The next level up is a company, or Matua. This is made up of 800 marines, and each will be in a fleet. This is the most common grouping of the Tidebreakers. Above this is the Chapter level grouping, also known as Upkoa, which groups 8 Matua together. In the legion there are 8 Upkoa meaning there is just under 52K of “front-line” marines in the legion, but due to the unique structure of the legion, this doesn’t show the whole picture. Not included in the numbers so far and those who are part of the A’omauta, or the training companies. As mentioned, this companies are used to train both new Tidebreakers in the ways of the legion, but also to train mortal regiments to work with Astartes or help bring troubled regiments back onto the right path. A large number of “broken” or “failing” regiments come from fleets with a Tempest Lancer presence. With the A’omatua there appear to be around 20-40 companies but with the Tidebreaker markings it is extremely difficult to count accurately. Also outside either structure are those of the legion who are void-bound. Unlike many other legions, every vessel in the Tidebreakers fleet is commanded by one of their own. From the smaller frigates up to their battleships. Also in this group are their pilots for their smaller craft, such as fighter and bombers, but also their stormbirds and other transports. They are assigned based on their squadrons and ships, with is usually controlled by their fleet make-ups. Seperate to all, are those who have walked a path, or the Ara. This is made up of all specialists, including their librarians and chaplains, and other groups such as the A’lana. The final group, may be the most confusing of all. Made up of some 16 companies, these are called the Matuaa, which are separate to the Matua. These groups fall outside the Upkoa and seem to be only under the direct command of Motuhake himself. Others in the legion may request their support but it up to their leaders to decide where to go. Ranks The lowest rank in the legion is that of the Kaukau, which is equivalent to a Sergeant. While this is the lowest rank, they also must set a second in case they fall in battle, who will also attend all the same briefings, who are know as Taitai. Next is the first officer rank, which is a lieutenant, or Aphia. They lead a group of squads and again with nominate a second who is one of the current Kaukau. Above this is the rank of Kapena or Captain. They lead the Matua and are usually the highest ranked Tidebreaker in a fleet, if you exclude the void complement. The highest ranked officer of the Tidebreakers is the Ke Alii, who at equal to other legions Chapter Masters. These officers will straddle both the ground and void aspects of the legion. The final rank is that of the Ariki, who are Motuhake’s chosen. They are the ones who lead the Matuaa and have free reign to do and go where they want unless their father calls.